


The Trapped Wraith

by VenomQuill



Category: Evolve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, here we have the monsters, no but seriously they're monsters don't touch they'll eat you, oh look at how dumb and vicious they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomQuill/pseuds/VenomQuill
Summary: A Wraith is trapped in some sort of device meant to dissect a living wraith to understand and utilize its ability to teleport. This torture doesn't go unnoticed.





	The Trapped Wraith

He sniffed the air, four milky blue eyes looking about. He heard the distant scrabbling and smelled the harsh scent of people- of hunters. He was not afraid. His spines were long, his electricity matching the power of the storm. His giant tail obliterated a cone-shaped collection of plants as he wagged his tail slowly back and forth.

The kraken turned and spread his tentacle wings when a snarling roar ripped through his ears. The kraken spun around so quickly he nearly snapped his neck. Near to the direction in which the hunters were spotted, the snarlish roar of a full grown Goliath reached him. He immediately ran toward the noise, bouncing over the ground in an occasional burst of flight and speed.

There. The brilliant white creature shook his head, the torn body of its latest kill, an elephant bird, below his bloody teeth. He was larger than other Goliaths of his immense power and strength. The albino looked up at him with scarlet eyes. “Kraken?”

“Goliath.” The kraken stated, landing and walked toward him. “I have never seen you before.”

“Nor I, you.” The white monster agreed, standing up. “Why are you here?”

“I am here to destroy the power to this place. They captured one of our kin- a Wraith. If I can destroy their power relay, maybe we could break her free.” The kraken stated.

“Hmm… I’ve seen her, too. She’s distressed, drowned, dying yet living. Perhaps if we break the glass that holds her, she will be free. I see no wires. It must be conducted through the golden liquid.” The Goliath replied, nodding. “Do you wish to aid me in this?”

“Yes.” The kraken answered. “But what of the hunters? They’re getting closer.”

“I will fight them. They know I am in the area. They probably do not know you are here as well. Go on. Free her- or try to do so, anyway. I will fight them.” The goliath promised.

“Of course.

I shall call you if I need aid or if I free her.” The Kraken turned and flew away, wings glowing and sparking in electrical energy. He heard a snarling roar as the Goliath engaged the hunters. A blue spider web dome engulfed them completely, trapped them. The Kraken had a feeling that they’d doomed themselves having trapped themselves within the monster’s wrath.

There was a giant raised circle in the middle of a metal indention in the ground. Multiple mechanical spires surrounded a tube of golden liquid. A wraith twisted and turned and convulsed and struck at the glass in her futile desire to escape. Her small eyes turned on him and her struggle became more valiant. The kraken spat and smacked at the glass. Red, pulsing globes struck the glass and exploded. He almost felt her overwhelming glee and gratitude at his desire to aid.

At first it seemed futile. No cracks crossed the unyielding glass. That did not mean he gave up. His giant claws and powerful arms scratched and pounded the cage, tentacles striking and electrocuting the contraption. Not even his stormy power could destroy it. He turned his gaze on the power relay and made a bee-line for it. The Kraken knew that if he dare even tap the relay, the hunters would be alerted.

He struck it.

An alarm blazed, spooking the kraken momentarily before his desire to take down this settlement and aid his fellow monster overtook him. This time, this machine yielded to his powerful tentacles and his giant claws and thick-muscled arms. Electricity crackled and flowed into him, feeding him energy.

“Hurry! Before it destroys the relay!” He heard the cry of one of the humans.

“HELP! He’s got me!” screeched a second.

The kraken struck the thing one last time and pushed away. The power relay exploded in electrical, almost magical blue light. He darted out of the relay and began his attack on the hunters. The goliath abandoned the hunters and charged the cage head-on. The glass cracked under the immense physical strength put behind the blow. Whenever a hunter would turn on the goliath or the container, the kraken’d blow him away or strike him with electricity or anything of the like. They tried splitting his attention by scattering, but they would not win.

Orange liquid splashed upon the ground, causing the hunters to scatter and yell in surprise. The Goliath jumped back to avoid the current. The wraith stumbled and slipped, flowing onto the ground, aided by the current. The kraken swooped down and grabbed her, paws wrapping about her small, frail body and dragged her upward, avoiding the goo she’d been bathed in, trapped in.

The goliath attacked. The hunters fled. The kraken dragged the adolescent wraith away. When he was forced to land, he attempted to put her on his back. The goliath aided him, setting the half-conscious creature onto his back between his giant, rounded spikes. “We need to get her to water- perhaps a Tyrant. Tyrants had healing power in their blood.”

“Yes. A white tyrant will aid her.” The Goliath agreed as they ran.

The kraken slowed and knelt down. The goliath lifted the wraith off of his back and set her in the stream. Tempest flipped over and washed the orange liquid from his back. She squirmed and rolled about in the stream, washing the poison away and spitting it out, even, as it had gotten into her mouth. “Are you feeling better, Wraith?” The kraken asked.

“Yes. I am ailing, still, but my health is replenishing now that I am out of that torture device.” She answered, digging her hands into the ground and lifting herself up. Her inborn ability to hover kept her aloft. However, she was weak and so she needed to use the ground to move.

They led her upstream where they had detected another albino- this one of the water. “Do you wish to engage the creature or shall I?” the goliath inquired.

“I wish to engage the creature, but I do not have the strength. Aid me, I request of you.” The Wraith answered, standing upon a rock that dipped into the water. The tyrant looked up at them and hissed, swimming toward the weakened wraith. The goliath pounced upon him with a roar, landing on his back and digging his claws and teeth into the creature’s skin. The animal roared and shook him off. The goliath’s breath of fire washed over the creature and his rock cracked his bones. Upon leaping and then smashing down upon the fish, the tyrant let out one last shriek before his heart stopped.

The wraith immediately pounced upon the creature, eagerly eating the meat provided for her. Almost immediately he could detect her willingness and ability to grow. She let go of the empty carcass and then backed off. Immediately she began writhing and twitching. Her skin bubbles and grow black. She curled up into a ball as the black cocooned. Slowly, she grew, breaking free of the cocoon and hissing in glee and excitement.

“We may be good friends, then.” The kraken agreed. “Come, now. Let us hunt down the hunters. This world belongs to us. They have no right to take it away.”

**Author's Note:**

> First created: May 23, 2015 10:02  
> Last Edited: May 23, 2015 11:03
> 
> I forgot this existed. Well, have fun!


End file.
